Hero or Human
by TheReasonWhy13
Summary: Ally Crock, Artemis's daughter, is lost. Her mother wants her to live a normal, safe life. Nightwing wants her on the team. But where does she want to be? Who does she wish to be? If only her dad was around maybe things wouldn't be so complicated.


Hello readers! This is a story that takes place after Wally's death. It will follow the life of Ally, Artemis and Wally's daughter, who is adapting to her new abilities and trying to figure out who she is and where she belongs. As a hero or as a human. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Momma!" Her shaky voice echoes down the hallway as her trembling body presses against the wall. "I can't…" Terror pulses through her veins as she attempts to support herself, but just as she feared it's pointless. The moment she raises her foot in attempt to move the child's body is shot across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. "Gah!" She cries, as she violently falls to the ground and her head collides with the hard wooden floor. "Momma!" She screams, her body twitching, head jolting back and forth. With all her might the young girl tries to keep her body steady but it's useless. From head to toe she quakes uncontrollably. Tears stream down her spongy cheeks soaked in cold sweat. "I can't control…" Her words come out broken and dry. She's terrified. "What is happening to me?" Her lips shutter.

"Ally!" Her mother gasps at the end of what seems like a never ending hallway. Without delay Artemis sprints to her daughters side and falls beside her. "What's the matter?" She demands in a panic, engulfing the petrified girl within her arms. "Your head, it's bleeding!" Artemis's face grows pale as she places her hand against the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Momma…"Ally stutters trying to get a good grip around her mother's stomach for comfort. Instead she loses all control of her hands. They spasm before her and her mother's eyes, causing Artemis to gasp in terror. "Momma…I can't control myself…" Her words transform from slurry noise to distorted sobs. "My body… every time I try to walk or move… I'm shot across the room." Her eyes fluctuate back and forth between her mother's gaze and the broken glass on the floor. When had she ran into that? "Momma…" Her voice cracks. "Help me!"

"Hush baby hush!" Artemis whispers, pulling Ally's head into her chest. Gently she caresses the girl within her arms while stroking her steady fingers through the child's golden hair now stained in blood. "You're gonna be alright." She says calmly. "You're going to be just fine."

Glancing up at the phone hanging above their heads on the wall, Artemis realizes what she has to do. There's only one thing that could be happening to her baby girl, and she knows she can't solve this terrifying development on her own. Reaching for the phone and dialing a familiar number that she hasn't dared call in ages, Artemis finally gets a hold of him.

"Robin, it's Artemis!" She shouts into the phone immediately, not giving him anytime to speak. "I need you, now. I think…"Her eyes drop towards her shivering daughter whose tears have completely soaked her shirt. "I think it's happening…"

"She should remain asleep for quite a while." Robin informs while he finishes bandaging Ally's beaten head. Sitting beside the girl as she lies frozen as a corpse in her bed, Robin throws away the last of the bloody bandages. "There's no doubt that she beat herself up quite a bit," his hand gently brushes a few loose strands out of Ally's pale face, "but the severity of her injuries are minor. She should be up and moving by tomorrow morning." Rising to his feet Robin's attention is drawn away from the unconscious girl to Artemis, who kneels beside the bed, holding tightly onto her child's hand.

"Artemis…" Robin whispers, but is unable to finish. His words become lost as he stares into her aching eyes. They're red. It's obvious she could no longer hold back the tears. She was hardily able to hold them back while her daughter was conscious.

"I was afraid this would happen…" She finally speaks. Her voice catches Robin by surprise. Slowly he makes his way over to the other side where she sits and stands beside her.

"There's always been a high possibility that…"

"That she would gain her father's powers… I know." Artemis strokes her daughter's soft small hands with her nurturing fingers. "I've been aware all this time that there was a fifty percent chance, but I'd decided to overlook the possibility, to deny the fact that super blood runs through her veins." Artemis is unable to hide the subtle pauses in between her words from Robin's attentive hearing. "It's my fault… I should have been preparing for this… but I just…" Words getting caught in her throat, Artemis lets out a sob instead and buries her mouth into her hand.

Immediately Robin kneels down beside her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself Artemis. Your intentions were good."

"But because I left her in the dark about our past, about who her father really was, who I really was, I caused her to be in pain. This never would have happened if I just told her…"

"Artemis!" Robin says firmly, grabbing both of her shoulders and turning her body towards him. "You wanted your daughter to live a normal life."

"You should have seen how terrified she was…" Artemis chokes.

"You wanted her to be safe from all the dangers that come with the job. You were just trying to protect her from the past. Don't beat yourself up for only wanting what's best for her."

Artemis's cries come to a momentary pause as she allows Robin's words to sink in. "But…now that she can no longer be normal…"

"Well then, some things are going to have to change." He says softer, holding her arms rather than strangling them just to get her attention. "That doesn't mean Ally has to be in harm's way. It just means that she's going to have to learn how to control her abilities."

Her gaze grows heavy as she finally realizes what that means. "So, what you're saying is she has to join the League."

"No, not join. Just…train." Uncertainty starts to form in her eyes. "Think of it this way," he says quickly before doubt can consume her conscience. "It would be like going to school. She'd be with a bunch of other kids her age who are going through the same thing. She could learn how to control her powers. And once she gets a good enough handle on her abilities, she can return to living an ordinary life." His words are surprisingly reassuring. Maybe it's how casually and cleverly he speaks to her, or maybe it's the kind, trusting grin between his lips. No, she knows what reassures her most. Robin was the closest partner she has aside from Wally during her years with the Justice League. She knows that he would only want what's best for her daughter. And what's best for her.

Taking a deep, shaky sigh Artemis manages to nod and let out a small smile, even though it hurts. "You're right Robin. It's what's best for her." Her arm reaches around Robin's neck and pulls him in for a hug. His hands softly wrap around her back as well, holding her tightly for the first time in ten years. "Thank you Robin." She whispers.

"You're welcome. Anything for an old friend." He smiles, subconsciously nuzzling his chin into her neck. "By the way, it's Nightwing."

"Hm that's right..." She smiles, remembering how long it's been since they've spoken. So much has changed. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch, it's just…" Artemis falls silent. He already knows what's on her mind.

"It's fine." Nightwing whispers, holding her just a tad tighter. "We all understand how hard it's been for you. There's no reason to apologize." He can feel her body as it starts to tremble once again. Raising his hand up to the back of her head he holds Artemis steady. "Wally would be proud of you. You've become an amazing mother and have raised such a wonderful daughter." Nightwing can feel Artemis's hands clinging to his black shirt fiercely as she fights the tears with all her might. "I know Wally feels the same."

When Artemis lets out a soft sob Nightwing turns his head to her cheek and gives her a kiss.


End file.
